Theo Anders
Theo Anders, cape name Golem, is the son of Kaiser and Heith, the stepson of Kayden Anders, and Aster's half-brother. Personality He often worried that he was unsuited for life as a hero; but according to Weaver, he was extremely brave when faced with a real threat based on their patrols together. According to Crusader, he was "sharper than he looks sometimes. Sharper than he acts." Jack Slash agreed with this assessment.“Maybe he thought you’d respect him for it, sir? He was always good at reading people.” And making them do what he wanted. Even me. “Is that so? I’d like to think I’m much the same. A people reader. But my interest is in the design of people. What makes them tick? What holds them together? All too often, it’s one little thing. In architecture they call it a keystone. The one stone that keeps the entire arch from collapsing. The weak point. And I’m very, very good at finding those weak points. Can you guess what I’m talking about here? Why I’m in this apartment?” “Aster, sir?” “And you say you’re nothing like your father. You’re sharp, little boy.” - Excerpt from Interlude 11b He dedicated his life to a purpose.Strength "Upright: Strength, courage, patience, control, compassion Reversed: Weakness, self-doubt, lack of discipline" Golem A two year wait - patience indeed. To kill a monster, though he has no confidence - courage. He's a character raised by the hateful who became caring regardless. His crisis is one of an inability to find power, self-doubt (before and after he has powers) and a lack of training. - Major Arcana, bolded addition by Wildbow. Unlike many of the people he grew up with, and unknowingly like his own father.Actually, Kaiser doesn't buy into that ideology at all. He pretends to, and uses it to manipulate others. One of those facts that I can't quite recall if I shared it in the story or not. So many words to dig through when fact checking. - Comment by Wildbow on RPG.net Theo was not a Neo-Nazi, and specifically chose his name because of its Jewish origins. Relationships Kaiser Kaiser is Theo's father. His dad being a neo-nazi, Theo did not buy into his beliefs. Rune Kaiser attempted to pair them up. It did not work out. Taylor Hebert Taylor helped to train Theo. He admitted that he was at least somewhat interested in her romantically, but knew they would never work. Cuff Theo and Ava are happily together. Rain O'Fire Frazier Theo has shown interest in befriending Rain, due to their similar upbringing. Appearance As Golem, Theo wears a costume with a segmented skirt or kilt composed out of different materials and a mask depicting a solemn expression. As Theo he is somewhat husky but he is able to put on and take off weight rather easily. In Ward he appears bigger than Weld.Polarize 10.10 His armor is obsidian black with subtle etchings of hands, and material panels are framed in silver.Golem, I saw, had removed or hidden away the kind of silly looking fans or ‘fins’ that were part of his costume, a series of different common materials. Nice looking armor that was obsidian black with hands and arms etched in it in a way that only showed in the right light. Each panel was trimmed in silver. He wore a serious-looking mask. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.4 Abilities and Powers Golem received martial arts training from CrusaderInterlude 18.y, and more help when under the mentor-ship of WeaverScarab 25.2 during their time with the Chicago Wards. Theo has the ability to embed his limbs into a surface in order to create a larger version some distance away from a similar surface. The effect works more slowly the larger he works. Theo has also shown the ability to use the plates of his skirt to access different surfaces with his powers without needing to stop. His ability to create limbs and faces comes from his mother's powers while the mechanism itself comes from his father.*The progression of Allfather -> Kaiser -> Golem is largely informed and inspired by interactions with other shards. Golem from his mother, namely. This isn't a 'progression'. Just the shard reaching further afield. It could just have easily backtracked from Blade projectiles -> Blades from surfaces -> Blade Projectiles, given the right inspiration. - Second Gen Capes, Buds, Pings, and Second Triggers (Wildbow, Reddit.com, 2016) History Background Theo was raised by Kaiser, whom he disliked. His father was disappointed that he never followed in his footsteps as an athlete and fighter. Theo did inherit his father's intelligence. Before gaining his powers, he didn't have any friends. Interlude 26a After his father's death Theo was raised by Purity, but she was distant, considering him less important than her daughter or her mission. Nevertheless, they did care about one another. Post-Leviathan When the Slaughterhouse Nine attacked Brockton Bay, Jack Slash invaded Kayden Anders' home. Something about Theo piqued Jack's curiosity and prompted him to start a conversation. Theo stated that he wanted to become a hero, and when Jack asked if he would try to capture people like him, he replied that he would kill them. Jack decided to spare his life, and told him that in two years, if Theo had developed powers he should come to kill Jack. If he failed, Jack would kill one thousand people, ending with Aster and then Theo. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine When he triggered, he took the name of Golem to show his disapproval of the behavior of his family by referencing a Jewish story. He joined the Chicago Wards. Post-Echidna Was picked up by the protectorate and given the chance to make up for all the ill his family had caused. Weaver helped prepare him for stopping Jack and the villain's attempt to End the World. Post-Timeskip He started dating Ava. Was the point man for The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand crisis. He lost all the family members he had to the mad men. Went to Los Angeles with Weaver's strike team to try and stop Jack. He succeeded in stopping Jack but he still failed in stopping the end of the world. Gold Morning Dealt with his perceived failure. In the final push, he used his abilities to create faces of the companion to break Zion's spirit. He survived the event. Early Ward Theo was active with the Wardens, although he was rarely seen.Interlude 10.x II Post-Goddess' Takeover He was mobilized during the African crisis.Polarize 10.10 Once it was resolved, he accidentally met Victoria Dallon on a train station, and alongside some other heroes followed her to The Navigators ambush location. Golem was protecting Vista during The Wardens attempt to stop March from reaching Brockton Bay time-bubbles.Heavens 12.all Post-Time Bubble Pop Golem was one of The Wardens that escorted Breakthrough to Earth Shin,Breaking 14.4 and was imprisoned alongside them. He saved Victoria Dallon from a worse mutilation. Fought in Cinereal-led group during the second Wardens' assault on Teacher's Compound.Dying 15.6 Post-Attack on Teacher Golem welcomed Breakthrough to the Wardens' operations room, introduced them to developments related to Dinah Alcott, and questioned them about Contessa. He also confirmed their surprise mission and arranged the portal to the objective.From Within 16.3 He was present during the second Shin crisis, and accompanied Rain.Sundown 17.7 Fanart Gallery Golem by THINKING IN BASE 4.png|Art by THINKING IN BASE 4|link=http://cloudmarsh.tumblr.com/95635413131 Golem by Ughzubat.png|Art by Ughzubat Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:Heroes Category:Striker Category:Shaker Category:Wards Category:The Wardens Category:Point of View Character Category:Anders Family Category:The Pure Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters